Deep Cover
by Violet-Pears
Summary: The Titans; a group of rebels. Each with their own missions. To take down the Light and the Reach they have to be prepared to do anything. Young Justice; a team of heroes determined to stop the Reach and the Light. They have to prepare for anything. In a world where its kill or be killed, Bart is against the clock. Saving lives and stopping Blue Beetle. Can he save his future?
1. Chapter 1

**I **can't update my other stories as my laptop has crashed. I'm having to try and have it all move ld off the hard drive, unfortunately, that won't be happening for a while. So I started a new story on a new laptop.

Its set in an AU, obviously, but follows along the Young Justice Invasion story line. Its a bit darker and there is more too it than the Light, the Beetles and the Reach. Naturally, I'm throwing in the food ol' Brotherhood of Evil and I'm also considering adding the Injustice League as well.  
Disclaimer: Its owned by DC/Cartoon Network.

* * *

Her long blonde hair whipped around her face. The wind whizzing past as she flew by, swaying slightly on her rock. The small grin that rested on her lips was one of satisfaction. She was free. Free! She let out a laugh, shutting her eyes and throwing her head back.

Of course, the situation was a temporary one. Soon she would be sucked back in. Another deep cover mission. But first, she could enjoy the freedom. Visit her friends, her teammates, her family. The people who all had missions of their own. But she would still be able to see them. Their missions were very different from hers. Hell, she wasn't even sure if Victor had an actual mission.

Mal was in with the Young Justice team. Gathering intel. Working alongside them to take what information she and the others needed. A spy of sorts. They weren't working against them, but at that point she wasn't risking working with them. To work with the 'Mini-League' would mean drawing attention to her group. They were working in secret and that was how it was going to remain.

Koriand'r was off travelling the world. A hunt to find others who would be able to help them when the time came. They would need all the help they could get when the time came. So the Tamaranian Princess was locating and granting communicators to those who were willing to assist their cause.

Victor was guarding their base. A small, underground outpost that Raven had described as a 'boys dormitory with some relatively acceptable upgrades'. Victor would be given all the collected intel and would store it all on the teams databases. He created the communicators and he also created four small devices worn by Koriand'r, Mal, Raven and herself. Ravens was around her neck as was Mals; Koriand'rs was in her headdress; while hers was her hair piece. The devices allowed Victor to see and hear everything that they did, it also stored a tracking device so that they could be found if they did not have their communicators on them.

Raven was in a deep cover mission. She was being used as the lieutenant by the opposition. She used a glamour charm around her ankle to keep herself hidden and it allowed her to blend in. She was gathering intel on just what was happening and what their opponents weaknesses were.

Her mission had been deep cover. Raven had 'captured' her and she had been used as a test subject. Not the best experience of her life. She had gathered what intel Raven had been unable to get before being freed. However, it had not been Raven who had freed her, it had been the Young Justice group.

When Black Canary had attempted to question her on what her experiences were and why she had been targeted her response had been rather cryptic "They didn't target me. I was there on my own terms." She had sighed. "You and I we're on the same side, just on different teams. As for what happened, can't tell you, my friend will hate me if I don't give him the info first."  
She had promptly left after that, leaving an all too confused Black Canary. She walked past numerous others who had been, unlike her, kidnapped.  
She left the building after that, taking off towards Jump City. A smile on her face, freedom in her heart. It was a temporary condition, but one she was more than happy to live with.

She pulled out the communicator that she had safely stored in her glove. Flipping it open, she called one of her best friends.

"Hey, hey! I'm out! Got loads to tell ya. Also, is dinner on? I am starving!"

"T!? Thats really you? God, its been ages! I'll interrogate you after we've sat down and had a game of mega monkeys. Is pizza alright?" Victors grinning face was staring at her through the communicator.

"Pizza sounds great!"

Meanwhile, Black Canary was sitting behind her desk, listening to the green eyed speedster telling her about what had happened to him during his time in captivity. Once he had finished he had stood up to leave, but she stopped him.

"Impulse, I have another couple of questions."

"Yeah? What is it?"

She internally sighed, knowing that it was wrong and she really shouldn't be asking these questions. But she wanted and maybe even needed to know. Cryptic answers were going to get her nowhere.

"In the future, you knew all about the Justice League, right?"

He gave her a confused look. "Well, doy!"

"Is there any other teams that are recorded in the future? Teams like the Justice League?"

He shifted uncomfortably. His gaze dropped to the floor. "Maybe. Why?"

"What would you be able to tell me about Terra?"

He looked up, startled. "The blonde? Geokinetic? Was interrogated three people ago, left looking pretty chuffed?"

"A geokinetic? Um, yes that would be her."

"Yeah, pretty powerful. Strong leader, great tactician. Her lieutenant is someone you wouldn't dare cross. The lot of them are great allies and formidable opponents. Why are you asking?"

"She was very cryptic earlier. Told me she had been there on her own terms and then she said she wouldn't tell me what happened because she had to tell someone else first."

Bart moved towards the door once again. Yet another reason he had returned to the past. To save Terra. She needed to be alive before everything ended. Her and her team would be needed to help defeat the Reach and the Light. The Titans were rebels. A rebellion that the Team desperately needed. He had purposefully taken the tracker into the Cave. He needed them to be captured so that they could rescue Terra,not that he would ever tell the others that. If he hadn't the Reach would have had her 'put down' and then the rebellion would start to fall apart.

Terra and Raven had started the Titans after a mutual friend had been taken by the Light. They joined together and rescued Koriand'r. It was a month later when the Light attacked Victor and his friend Mal that the three girls intervened. And that was how the Titans started (or at least the shortened version). Bart had heard about the death of Terra and the effect it had on the Tamaranian Princess. Unable to use her powers she was stranded. The whole rebellion began to collapse. Raven returned to Azarath and Victor was never heard of again. Mal attempted to stick with it all but soon he was also killed; by Blue Beetle.

"Trust me. To dig to deep will be disastrous. She's one of the good guys though. Just... Just trust me on this."  
He quickly left, sitting down in the waiting area.


	2. Chapter 2

He sped along through the Hall of Justice. He came to a skidding halt when he got to the kitchen. He ransacked the fridge before throwing together a number of sandwiches. Once he was done he moved to the table, sitting down before starting to eat what he had in front of him.

"Did you leave anything for anyone else to eat?"

He paused, looking up from his sandwich, grinning at the newcomer. "Of course. I was just wanting a snack. Besides, the League have a ton of food; I mean gramps is a member."

His green friend sat opposite him and raised an eyebrow. "That's a snack?"

"Yeah man! Us speedsters need loads of food to keep us going. Super fast metabolisms."

That earned a shrug from Garfield. "So, apparently you've been keeping secrets." A grin spread across the green teens face. "You're here to stop an apocalypse. That is totally... Crash!"

Bart laughed before throwing his fist into the air. "And Impulse's lingo is catching on!" He chuckled for a moment, scoffing down another sandwich. His face quickly became somber. "I'm here for a number of reasons, green-bean. The main one being to stop Blue Beetle. There is a list of other things I have to do while here. Its a good job I can run so fast, I have a better chance of being able to accomplish it all."

"Noted." Garfield frowned for a moment. "I could help. Just 'cause your that fast doesn't mean you'll be able to accomplish everything. You don't have to tell me all the details, just be like 'BB do this its very important and it doesn't matter why'. I'm totally cool with the secrecy, that's what this jobs all about, isn't it?"

"You just want to be involved in a secret mission."

"Duh! Dude, this would be so awesome. I would totally prove myself to be something more than a screw up." Garfield hoped down off his chair, moving over to the fridge. "Did you know that I was a part of the Doom Patrol before I joined the team?"

Bart turned to look at his friend. "I had heard something like that. History books don't exactly have every bit of information in them."

"Well, I was. After the, incident, I came over to America. I hunted out my mums old friend Rita Farr. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that she was Elasta Girl. When I told her who I was and what had happened, she and Ste - Mento - adopted me. I worked with them for three and a half years before I came here."

"Why did you leave them?"

Garfield shut the fridge and walked back to the table, holding a bottle of chocolate milk. "Got into an argument with Mento. I saved their lives, he went mental because I didn't stop the Brotherhood, I left and went to find M'gaan." He shrugged. "I'm still on rocky terms with Mento, but I keep in touch with the others on a regular basis."

"You really want to help me?"

Garfield nodded. "Dude, friends are supposed to help each other. You want to save the planet from an apocalyptic future, you're going to need help."

It was chilly outside, but she could not care less. She sat on the small island, arms wrapped around her legs. She shivered slightly before resting her chin on her knees. It was painful. Knowing what was coming. A tear trailed down her cheek. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into, she just had to make sure she didn't lose herself.

He had hunted for her once before. Promises of control and power. She didn't want power, but it had taken every ounce of self control to say no because she had wanted nothing more than control. Her abilities were dangerous and had more control over her than she had of them. She had rejected the proposal and ran. Since then she had developed great control over her abilities.

She didn't want to do this, but she had no other option. They needed someone inside the Light and she was it. Deathstrokes' apprentice. Oh how she loathed the thought. But she needed to get inside. She needed intel.  
'That's what Aqualad is doing.' She thought to herself.

How did she know that? Mal was one hell of a spy. He had overheard Nightwing and Aqualad's entire conversation. She also knew Artemis was still alive, as Tigress. That was all she really needed to know. She would have people on the inside. People to work with and gather more intel. Two people who could be included in her plan.

"Yo! T? You alright?"

She raised her head and turned to look behind her. Cyborg was looking worriedly at her. She gave a small smile. "Nope." She gave a dry laugh, turning back to face the water. "I'm terrified. I'm scared he'll get to me. I'm scared his manipulation will work. I'm absolutely petrified that I'm not strong enough for this."

"And that's why you're perfect for this. You're so paranoid about him getting to you, you'll fight harder if you think he's getting to you." He sat next to her, holding out a paper plate with a slice of cake on it. "Its Star's birthday today. May as well have some cake."

Half an hour went past. The two talked about everything the team had been through together. From the day they all met, to deciding to go the ultimate mission. Fighting petty villains and going up against the Reach and the Light.

"See, remember all this; remember who you are and what you're doing and you'll not be able to lose yourself. You have a cause. You have people all across the world who support you. You are needed and just remember, I'm going to be seeing and hearing everything you are."

Terra smiled, opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by a white and red blur on the water. A blur headed straight for them.


End file.
